Super Vacation
by sookmisun
Summary: Marina and Mia are two girls on 18 who got free tickets to the capital of their dreams; Seoul. And even before the their plane reached it's destination, the dream already begun. Super Junior has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

INFO: The text marked with **bold**, is spoken in Norwegian. (Accept the headlines)

**Ch. 1: It's here the story begin.**  
If you where really, really quiet, you could clearly hear the birds sing outside the window. A light breeze blew through the leaf in the trees and made it rustle. Marina opened her eyes. The room was completely lid up, one of the many advantages of living north for the polar circle. The sun shined all summer. She stretched out in her bed and yawned, pulled her hand out to reach for her phone. The watch showed her that it was too early to wake up. She hit the pillow with a muffled sound. No reason to stress when it was the summer holidays.

The dream about cotton candy clouds and unicorns was brutally taken away from her as someone shaking her shoulders with supernatural powers. "**MARINA!**" A well known voice screamed into her ear. Marina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "**Then I'm officially deaf on my left ear…**" She stared furious at her best friend, Mia, who stood over her with an exciting expression on her face. "**Guess what?!**" She cheered. "**Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!**" Her bouncing up and down made the pigtails at the top of her head dance. "**Don't jump. You're making me dizzy…**" Mia put a winy face on and quitted jumping. "**If that's how you're gonna be, you fart.**" But she couldn't hold her serious face on to long. "**Pack your suitcase! We're going on vacation!**" She squealed out of pure happiness before she disappeared out the door. _Vacation? What the fuck? _Marina pulled her blankets off and followed Mia out in the living room. "**What are you talking about?**" She scratched her neck and scowled at the sun that brightened up the room. "**We're going on a vacation. Hurry pack, the flight is leaving in a few hours.**" Mia pushed a white t-shirt down in the light blue suitcase of hers and ran into her own bedroom to find more she could bring. Marina was staring at her suitcase for a moment before her eyes slid over to the tickets at the table. She walked to the table and studied the tickets. _Tromsoe Oslo – Frankfurt – Seoul_, did they say. Her heart skipped a beating when she read the destination. Seoul… Like Seoul? The capital of South-Korea? "**Miiia?!**" With panic right around the corner, Marina ran into her best friend's room. "**Why does the tickets say Seoul?**" She waved them in front of Mia's face. Mia just smiled wide. "**Guess once.**" She jumped at the spot she was standing. "**Nooo…?**" Marina didn't believe her friend. Mia nodded. "**Yes!**" She squealed. After that, everything was a complete mess. The two girls was jumping around, holding hands and screaming out of joy.

With two large wheel trunks each they stood outside the airport and stared excitingly up at the big building. It was as if they've never seen it before, even though they had drove by it at least thousand times. "**It's happening now.**" Mia took Marinas hand and together they walked in. All out of a sudden, Marina started to laugh hysterically. It echoed in the hall they stood in. "**What the heck are you laughing of?**" Mia looked at her friend in embarrassment. "**Nothing!**" Marina straightened herself. "**I just forgot to tell mom where I'm leaving.**" She put up an angelface and smiled innocently. Mia shook her head, but Marina could tell from the way she walked, that she smiled. Marina rapidly took up her phone and dialed her mother's number. "**Hello?**" Her mother's impatient voice in the other end. "**Hi.**" Marina waited. How her mother would react, would always be a mystery. "**Mia and I are going away for a while…**" She said and waited for her mom's reaction. "**Going away?**" She sounded suspiciously. Marina could see her mom frown and clench her teeth. "**Yes. Mia's dad had tickets. So we're leaving today, right now to be exactly.**" If she had to judge it by the silence in the other end, her plan wasn't really something her mother liked. "Is he going with?" Marina shook her head, but when she realized that her mom couldn't see her she quickly added a _no._ "**Where are you going?**" She sounded stiff. "**Seoul.**" Marina looked over at Mia, who had dragged her to the counter where they were supposed to deliver their baggage. She could hear her mother draw her breath. "**No.**" She said. Marina lost her chin. No? What the fuck? "**Listen, mom… I am eighteen, it's the summer holiday and we have free tickets. You don't decide what I'm gonna do or where I'm doing it!**" Her mom was just about to answer as Marina hung up. "**I'm ready.**" She smiled at Mia and put her suitcases away to boarding.

The two girls were sitting at the café, waiting for their plane to Oslo to get ready. The boarding wasn't too many minutes away, but still they had taken their time to buy something to eat, since the food on the plane usually tasted like plastic. "**Why did you get the tickets from your dad?**" Marina looked at Mia over the edge of her cornbread before she took a big bite of it. "**His original plan was to go by himself, with his fiancée, but she refused to go.**" She shrugged her shoulders and ate a little more of the cheese and ham baguette. "**But that don't make any sense! Why didn't he just send the tickets back?**" to talk with food in her mouth was one of the many bad habits Marina mastered. "**One; you cannot return tickets if you already paid for them. And two; he knows that we absolutely **_**love **_**South-Korea, Japan, China etcetera…**" She said it as if it was the most natural thing in the whole world. "**Did you tell K?**" Marina decided to let the tickets be and just be happy that Mia's father's fiancée had refused to go. "**Yes. He knows, and he wished us happy travels.**" K was the girl's second best friend, besides each other. His name was actually Kristoffer, but K was so much easier to say. Marina was just about to ask Mia how _her _mother had taken the news about their little trip when the plane was called up to boarding. "Boarding til Oslo, gate fem." First in Norwegian. "Boarding to Oslo, gate five." Then in English. Marina filled her mouth with what was left of the cornbread and stood up. Looked inside her pockets to make sure she had her ticket. "**Ready?**" Mia was suddenly right by her side and she had a big smirk over her face. Marina pulled the ticket up and flashed it to Mia. "**As an egg!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Who would have thought?**

Mia had the window seat when the airplane left Frankfurt. She had argued her way to it. This _was _the last flight before they could put their feet on the ground in Seoul. They had already been on a plane for six hours, and they still had seven in front of them. Seven hours on a plane. From Frankfurt to Seoul. Marina bounced in her seat to get a glimpse out of the window. "**Come on! Move!**" She pushed Mia to the side so that she could look out the window as well. "**I wanna see too!**" Mia turned to Marina. "**We're still on the ground. In **_**Frankfurt**_**!**" She made a face to Marina and pushed her back in her own seat. Marina sat down with a disappointed face expression and stared at the seat in front of her. "Pabo*…" She mumbled and made a face back to Mia. "**I'm no pabo!**" She crossed her arms and stared sourly at Marina. But she couldn't hold herself serious for very long. "**How long do you think –pobo- will get us?**" She asked before she started to laugh. Marina didn't have to think for a very long time. "**Jail!**! She laughed loudly with Mia, who didn't laugh just as loud. "Pabo!" Sounded her bursts in between the laughter.

"**How much longer is it?**" Mia looked over at Marina. "**I have no idea. Three or four hours or something…**" She looked at her wristwatch. "**Yeah, about that.**" She leaned back in her seat. "**Gosh... It's like we've been here for a week!**" Marina sighed. When you looked forward to get to a place, it seemed like the time wouldn't go by. Mia nodded. The plain was supposed to land just a few minutes over midnight. It seemed like a very distant future. _Very _distant! "**What's the first thing you'll do tomorrow?**" Mia sat up in her seat, facing Marina. "**I don't know... I think I'll sleep for a very long time.**" Marina laughed. She had always had problems with sleeping in something that moved. Not in a car, nor a boat and especially not a plane. "**What about you?**" She sat up the same way as Mia. "**I think I'll go order a coke on a café.**" She laughed. That was also something they had planned, to order something in Korean. "**Hey... What if…**" Marina straightened up and leaned forward in her seat. Stared curiously at the guy in the seat in front of her. "**What are you doing?**" Mia shout-whispered the question and sat up in her seat. "**Relax… I'm just looking. He's Asian.**" Marina whispered back. The guy sat in a weird way. His eyes were closed and his breath came in slow puffs. Marina sat back in her seat, her eyes as big as plates. "**What?" **Mia said it a little too loud and hid herself between her shoulders. People _did _sleep on this plane. "**It-it-it…**" Marina leaned forward again. "**It is…**" She looked from the sleeping guy and over at Mia. Disbelief was all over her face. She leaned back to her friend. "Siwon…" She whispered. "**It is Siwon.**"

At last, the girls had counted six of the thirteen members in their favourite group. Siwon, Shindong, Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung and Yesung. "**Where do you think Eeteuk is?**" Mia whispered her question so low that even Marina had a hard time hearing it. "**I don't know, in Korea, maybe?**" Mia nodded. Marina looked over at Siwon again. Suddenly the trip didn't feel so long anymore. For all she cared, it could last for another seven hours. "**What are we supposed to do?**" Marina stared questionable at her friend. This was the moment they had been waiting for in almost three years. Imagine that! Be on the same plane as Super Junior? Mia shook her head so her long, dark hair fell into her face. "**I don't know.**" This was something they had been talking about, uncountable times. _How would you have reacted if Kibum came around the corner over there? What if Kyuhyun all out of a sudden enters the bus next time it stops? _Every way to meet them on, but never would they have imagined this. On a plane! And now they had now idea how to react. What should they do, without being to fanatic?

It turned out that they actually didn't have to do anything, 'cause just five minutes later, Heechul came against them. He almost tripped when the plane moved occasionally under his feet. He was about to drop the Nintendo's he held when he grabbed for the back of a seat. You should think Mia sat with her eyes on a stick. Marina had to remind her to look relaxed. As if they didn't know who he was. He stopped in front of them and held out a red and a blue Nintendo DS. "Do you play?" Marina glanced oblique on him. Mia looked terrified. He looked a little unsure. "Yeah… How?" Marina turned at Mia. "**Look a little normal.**" She commanded. Mia nodded and lowered her shoulders. "No one wants play with me." He smiled and pointed over at the gang he sat with just a few meters ahead. Marina smiled back at him. "You want us to play with you?" He nodded. Again she turned to Mia. "**Come on.**" She pushed Mia further in to make some space to Heechul. Mia nodded and moved closer to the window. "Sure!" Marina moved after Mia and smiled at Heechul. "Sit down." He did as he was told and gave her the blue Nintendo. "I'm Heechul." He smiled and opened the gaming consol. "I know." He looked suspicious at her under his forelock. "You know?" He pulled his lips together. "Yeah. You're Heechul. You just told me, remember?" She waited a few seconds before she added. "No, just kidding. We're Super Junior fans. I'm Marina and this is Mia." She pointed at Mia. "Yes." Mia nodded. Heechul stared at them with doubt but smiled just a second after. "Cool! So, are we supposed to play?" He waved the Nintendo in the air. "Bring it on!" Marina smiled maliciously and opened the blue Nintendo.

They switched on playing. Whoever lost a match had to switch with the person without a Nintendo. Super Mario Bros. Heechul totally crushed the girls. "You've played this way too much!" Marina gave the Nintendo to Mia after another loss. Heechul laughed. "Yes, I have." He nodded and made himself ready for another round. "Heechul!" The gaming musketeers turned and watched Kangin aim for them. He said something in Korean which Heechul answered. The girls stared at them. Not understanding anything of what they were speaking about. "**For how long have we been playing?**" Mia tried to look at Marina's wristwatch. It was just half an hour before they were landing! Both of them widened their eyes and they sunk down in their seats. Soon, the plane would land and they would go in the opposite direction of the guys. "**But at least we can tell everyone that we played Nintendo with Heechul for almost three hours?**" As usual, Marina tried to lighten up the mood. "Hey girls!" They turned and looked up at Kangin. "Do you mind if I take it from here?" Mia looked a little scared. She had always looked at Kangin as the big, mean guy and was a little afraid of him. "Yeah, sure!" Marina grinned at him and looked apologizing over at Heechul. "If you don't mind, though?" She shrugged. He just smiled and shook his head. Stood up to go. "Heechul?" Mia was half ways up from her seat. "Can I come with you?" She looked questionable at him. He nodded and gave her his hand so that she easier could climb over Marina. As Heechul disappeared with Mia, Kangin sat down besides Marina. "Hi, gorgeous." Kangin said and smiled a really dumb smile. "Hi, handsome." She replied. He looked like someone just had kicked his guts, as if he didn't know what to say. "Hope you don't crush me the same way Heechul did!" She smiled at him and opened the Nintendo.

*the Korean word for idiot.


End file.
